Opowiadanie:Republic Commando: Część 2
Wylecieli z orbity Sullust, po czym im oczom ukazał się jeden krążownik Republiki, czyli dokładnie tak jak mówił Outsider. Boss nie miał póki co sił, by pójść do Sev'a sterującego statkiem, więc postanowił się położyć i wypocząć. To samo uczynił Fixer. Żaden z nich nie spodziewał się pułapki zastawionej przez Heckar'a. "Musiał być dobrym strategiem. Zdołał przewidzieć nasz ruch." - myślał Boss. Scorch wstał i podszedł cicho do Sev'a, który nadal z wielką powagą leciał w stronę krążownika Republiki. "Żółty" popatrzył na swojego kolegę z drużyny nieco pobłażliwie, po czym zdjął hełm i zbroję i poszedł usiąść obok niego. Właśnie zaczynali dokować. Hangar wielkiego statku otworzył się, a Sev podleciał powoli i spokojnie. Wlecieli do wytyczonego przez Outsider'a hangaru. Nikt się nie chciał do siebie odzywać. Wreszcie, gdy snajper dokładnie postawił ich statek trochę wyluzował i powiedział: - No, wreszcie na miejscu. Co u Boss'a i Fixer'a? - Wow, ktoś tu się obudził. Wszystko w porządku - odpowiedział Scorch. - Powinniśmy wyruszać bez nich? Gdy to mówił do pokoju weszli wcześniej wspomniani i Boss wydał rozkaz: - Nie powinniście. Idziemy, tylko najpierw załóżcie zbroje. - Tak jest, Sir! - odparł Sev, a Scorch i Fixer popatrzyli na niego nieco z pogardą. Już przygotowani, wyszli dosyć szybko, bo wiedzieli że Plo Koon wraz ze swoimi klonami będzie już tam na nich czekał i w istocie tak było. Otworzyli drzwi wyjściowe, po czym równym krokiem podeszli do Mistrza Jedi. - Witam was na moim statku, Drużyno Delta - przywitał ich Plo Koon. - Witamy, Mistrzu Jedi. Przybywamy tu, by dowiedzieć się dalszych rozkazów w naszej operacji - odrzekł z całą powagą Boss. - Chodźcie za mną na mostek. Klony posłusznie wykonały rozkaz Mistrza Jedi i razem z nim wyruszyli we wskazanym kierunku. Mistrzowi towarzyszyły dwa klony, jednym z nich był Komandor Wolffe, drugi Sierżant Sinker - obydwaj należeli do 104. Batalionu. - Więc, czego dotychczas się dowiedzieliście? Co was spotkało? - zaczął wypytywać Jedi. - Heckar Li'saai, którego mieliśmy zabić na Sullust przygotował na nas pułapkę. Ostatecznie wszyscy uszliśmy z życiem, a rezydencja została zniszczona - opowiadał Boss. - Nie zobaczyłeś przypadkiem pewnej przestrogi, którą przygotował dla was właściciel? - Ekhem, tak. Ale skąd Mistrz o tym wie?... - Moc jest tym, co pozwala pokonywać pewne bariery. Drużyna Delta zmieszała się nieco, ale inne klony idące obok nich nie wydawały się być w żaden sposób zdziwione. Plo Koon był bowiem Jedi słynącym z bardzo specyficznych umiejętności, co nadawało mu wiele wyjątkowości. Oprócz zdolności telepatycznych, używał Oskarżenia Mocy, czyli pomarańczowych błyskawic, które w prawdzie niczym nie różniły się od tych Sithów oraz potrafił wykorzystywać moc natury. Wolfpack i on tworzyły doskonały zespół i bardzo dobrze się dogadywali, ale w momencie dalszej drogi nikt się nie odezwał. "To pewnie przez względy ostrożności?" - zapytał w myślach Boss, a mistrz Jedi przytaknął lekko. W końcu doszli na mostek Venator'a i okrążyli holostół. Sierżant Sinker, zamykając drzwi popatrzył poważnym wzrokiem bardzo uważnie, czy nikogo nie ma i zamknął wejście. Po krótkiej chwili Plo Koon rozpoczął: - Sprawa Heckara Li'saai'a jest poważniejsza niż wszyscy myśleliśmy, nikt się nie spodziewał pułapki zastawionej przez niego w jego domu. Aktualnie nie wiemy, gdzie dokładnie przebywa - w tym momencie Plo Koon wyświetlił na holostole jego twarz. Heckar był człowiekiem o zmarszczonej twarzy w podeszłym wieku, ale nie aż tak starym - miał najwyżej 60 lat. Krótkie włosy opadały na jego czoło i widać było, że od jakiegoś czasu zwyczajnie o nie nie dbał. Uszy miał bardzo przylegające do głowy. Drużyna Delta dokładnie mu się przyglądała, gdy Jedi kontynuował swoją wypowiedź: - Od kilku dni nie był widziany na żadnych kamerach, nigdzie - zupełnie jakby zniknął. Dodatkowo nie było widać żadnego z jego żołnierzy, ani statków z jego logiem. Nie oznacza to jednak, że nie wpadliśmy na żaden trop - teraz Plo Koon zmienił obraz wyświetlany na holostole na twarz tego samego starego mężczyzny, który podawał się za "niewolnika" w domu Heckar'a, po czym dokończył - Heckar Li'saai specjalnie akurat go wysłał przeciwko wam - w jego ciele został znaleziony pewien adres, gdzie właśnie polecicie. Wszystko dokładnie zaplanował. Chce byście za nim wyruszyli. To będzie niczym polowanie. Jednak Republika bardzo chce, by ten odpowiedział za swoje błędy. W waszej intencji jest go złapać, ale nie zabić - ma wrócić żywy. Boss zmarszczył brwi, a Scorch zaraz wzdychnął z zażenowania postawy jego szefa. - Wykonamy zadanie najszybciej jak to możliwe. Bez względu na środki. - Możecie już odejść, Drużyno Delta. Życzę wam powodzenia - powiedział na koniec Plo Koon, po czym sierżant Sinker otworzył drzwi. - Tak jest, sir! - krzyknęły klony na koniec i zaczęły iść w stronę hangaru. W końcu dotarli na swój statek, a Sev zaczął rozmowę poważnym tonem: - Gdzie lecimy, Sir? - Sir? W głowach wam się poprzewracało? - wtrącił się Scorch. - Proponuję nieco grzeczniej. Postaraj się chociaż raz być spokojny - odrzekł Boss. - Że niby ja jestem niespokojny?! Wy dwaj zachowujecie się jakbyście mieli zaraz umrzeć i tak przez cały czas! - Powinieneś być nam za taką powagę czasami wdzięczny. - Jeśli chcemy być zgranym zespołem, to musimy się nauczyć, żeby na statku nie panowała taka atmosfera, jaką wasza dwójka tworzy - wtrącił się Fixer. - Fixer ma rację! Ale co to was zresztą obchodzi? - zapytał Sev'a i Boss'a "żołty", ale ci już siedzieli w pokoju sterowania i wylatywali z hangaru, po czym zirytowany ich postawą, dokończył - Zawsze tak uciekacie od tego problemu. Wiecie co jest z wami złego? Nie możecie sobie poradzić z własnymi wadami. Wyżera was to od środka. Postarajcie się czasami być sobą, zamiast udawać specjalnie jakichś poważnych komandosów. - Za twoje słowa, mógłbym cię postawić pod sąd za lekceważenie własnego przywódcy i jego zastępcy. Koniec rozmowy - odpowiedział Boss. - Co?! Wiem, że w rzeczywistości tacy nie jesteście! - Chyba wyraziłem się jasno - po tej wypowiedzi Boss'a Scorch wściekły odszedł do magazynu, by się nieco wyluzować i odpocząć od reszty zespołu. Fixer tylko słuchał z boku całej rozmowy, bo nie chciał już w niej uczestniczyć. Wiedział, jak się skończy, ale mimo to nie wyrażał chęci, aby coś z tym zrobić. Mimo to że podczas misji tworzyli bardzo zgrany zespół, tak podczas czasu odpoczynku nie zawsze się dogadywali. Zazwyczaj działo się to w takiej sytuacji, jak ta przed chwilą - Scorch'a denerwowała powaga Boss'a i Sev'a, którzy w prawdzie często potrafili znaleźć swoje poczucie humoru, to jednak gdy mieli jakieś zadanie do wykonania, zachowywali się, jak na żołnierza przystało. Miało to swój cel, którego "żółty" nie rozumiał. Boss popatrzył na adres wysłany przez Plo Koon'a na jego statek i przeczytał go głośno: - Coruscant, Podziemie, Poziom 1298 - po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, zaczęli lecieć w podanym kierunku. | Poprzedni = Republic Commando: Część 1 | Następny = Republic Commando: Część 3 }}